


[Podfic] The Thought of You

by Im_Not_Occult



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After TEH, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_Occult/pseuds/Im_Not_Occult
Summary: ”Just…just leave it John…”Sherlock tried to slip his arm out of John’s grip but John held on and put himself in front of Sherlock, trying to get the man to meet his eyes.”I’d like to think you know me a bit better than that Sherlock,” he said with a gentle tone, his anger from just minutes go no longer there. ”How’d you suppose I could just leave this? You’re clearly badly injured and I’d like to know what happened. I need…I want to understand.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] The Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after TEH and TSOT and HLV did not happen.
> 
> Confessions are made, fluff occurs. Tooth achingly kind of OOC sweetness so if that's not your cup of tea, maybe skip this one ;)
> 
> This is my first ever fic and attempt of writing so be kind if you stumble upon listening to it. English is not my first language.

So, here it is. My first ever attempt on making a podfic. It's a recording of my very first fic, written three years ago. Also, English is not my first language. So sorry to all of you native English speakers, whose accents I've butchered, haha.

Fic lentgh: 20 min 11 sec

[Im_Not_Occult](https://soundcloud.com/user-683626691)


End file.
